The Marauders
by greenhornet22
Summary: Live the Maruader's last year at Hogwarts, and relive through flashbacks their most important moments of their previous years. Find out how Lily fell in love with James, how Lily and Snape parted ways, the nightime adventures and more. Chap 3 updated!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Beginning.

Mr. and Mrs. Black were very proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last kind of wizard you'd expect to be involved in muggle-association and protection of muggle-borns.

The Black blood had been running clean since medieval times, nevertheless "time consumes manners" as Mrs. Black would say and according to her this new consorting and "breeding"(as she would describe it sometimes) with muggles was beyond blasphemy.

Yet, as in all families, "there's always one", as was the case of young Sirius Black. He was so unlike their parents that even people doubted they were related. For Sirius Black was the opposite of his family; in his opinion Muggles and Muggle-Borns were okay, in fact he actually liked them and respected them. As for the Dark Arts, well, Sirius loathed them from his very core, contrasting with his parents, who were quite fond of them.

This was the source of many quarrels inside the Black threshold, for there was no greater shame for Mr. and Mrs. Black than having a Blood-traitor as a child; yet always Mr. Black would reply "There's still Regulus". In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Black thought there was no finer boy than Regulus Black. He was their proud and glory for he was everything his parents could desire in a child, even though, if sometimes he didn't quite agree with them.

That would lead us to a chilly September morning, in which all the Blacks were gathered discussing Sirius' departure to Hogwarts.

"I believe Hogwarts' standards could improve greatly" snarled Mrs. Black "Nevertheless, until a new head is appointed I'm afraid I'm asking for miracles, God forbids what else could _that_ man do!"

"You mean Dumbledore?" asked Regulus over his bowl of cereal in awe "I've heard people telling he was the best headma-"

"That's because lately the culture is going downhill, darling" replied his mother "I swear that today's generations are so rebellious, all these revolutions in youth culture have affected the way the young ones think" her eyes flickered to her right, where Sirius was sitting. "I can only hope that you finally get your head to the ground"

"Nothin' to worry 'bout, Walburga!" growled Mr. Black "Once he's sorted to Slytherin and realize it's potential he'll come around to his senses" he swallowed a mouthful of coffee, opened his mouth again and spoke on a harsher voice "Oh, to be young and reckless again, Wal. Don't be so harsh on the boy, puberty's hitting, hormones rushing, this is just a temporal thing, soon he'll make us as proud as Remulus does, won't you Sirius?"

"It's not puberty!" snarled Sirius under his breath angrily "I've just thought Slytherin is not what I want"

"Now! Stop gibbering and come to your senses boy!" replied Mr. Black drawing himself proudly up as he spoke "You'll be sorted to Slytherin in order to continue with the Noble traditions set by generations before and you'll also live up to uphold the Black name or it may ever be the last thing you shall do!" as he finished his speech his fist clenched over the dining table with a thunderous "THUD!"

The same chill that filled the tensed Black table also filled another home, yet this was much warmer and joyful, the air was so much breathable and comfortable, even though a thin bespectacled boy with untidy black hair was screaming and hopping all around the place.

"James!" yelled his mother above the racket he was making "Stop playing around and get your truck down! We're leaving"

James Potter was kind of a trouble-maker boy, but in the end good natured as reflected in his round hazel eyes. "Comin!" he shouted at his mom.

"James Potter! We're leaving now!" shouted his mother at the top of her lungs "Get down here or you'll miss the train!"

But James Potter wasn't the only person being shouted at the moment; very far from there a blond, horsy-looking girl was shouting at her sister.

"Now, hurry up!" yelled with disdain the blonde.

Her sister who was crouching under the bed looked up; she had very distinctive green eyes and long dark red haired. "Oh, Tuney! Just one more second I need to get everything, I don't want to lose anything before I even get there!"

"Whatever, Mum wants to talk you, she's in the kitchen" snarled despicably the blond girl named Tuney.

The red haired girl got out from under the bed and threw some things at her trunk and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She entered a bright-yellowish room where she saw her mother leaning over the table with her father whispering madly.

"Tuney said you were looking for me" her mother looked up and saw the girl standing before her.

"Ah! Yes! Lils, where exactly do we have to drop you?" asked her mother inquiringly "The letter was a bit confusing"

The girl stared at her mother wondering; where? Exactly? She had never given a thought about this. They were in trouble now. But perhaps, maybe, Sev would know, yes of course, Sev always knew.

"Oh! Just wait a moment!" said the girl and ran off the house.

"Don't take long!" shouted his father at her speeding back.

The girl traced the familiar route she took to see her newest best-friend. And there he was alone and sulky, sitting on a bench.

"Hi, Sev!" said the girl brightly.

"Hey, Lils" said the boy sadly with a grimace, without looking up.

"What's going on, Sev?" said the girl sweetly, while sitting herself next to the greasy haired boy and waited for an answer, yet she received none "Have they been fighting again?" asked the girl again with fear. She knew that Sev's parents tended to fight a lot, something that disturbed Sev deeply, for his father would sometimes resort to violence in order to win the fight.

"I'm just glad we're finally leaving" he answered with a dead sort of voice.

"That is if I can get there" chuckled the girl in response. The greasy haired boy finally looked up in surprise.

"You're not going?"

"Yeah, but I don't know exactly where to go"

"Well that's easy you go to King Cross!"

"You misunderstood me" said the girl exasperatedly "There's no Platform 9 ¾ not that I've heard of"

"Well, actually no muggle would ever hear of it, no offense intended, you only walk through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 without anyone seeing you, that's all!"

"Well, it does sound easy" murmured the girl "Can I come with you?"

The boy grimaced at her words and said seriously "It's not that I wouldn't like, but-"

"Your parents" finished the girl wisely for him.

"Yeah, but you know, once we're at Hogwarts-"

"We'll talk freely!"

"That's if you don't ignore me"

"Why would I do that? You're my very best friend!"

"And you're mine"

"Well, then it's decided! I, Lily Evans promise to keep talking to you, even if you get to be popular and I get to be the muggle-born freak nobody wants"

"I Severus Snape, promise to keep talking to you even if I get to be the freak"

"How come you get to be the freak?"

"Do you want to be the freak?"

"No!"

"Then what are you complaining?" and so, both girl and boy shook their hands in agreement, unbeknown to them how would Hogwarts affect their friendship and their future.

…

James Potter sat alone in the train, watching different shapes and colors of blurs that passed along the speeding window of the train and wondering what adventure laid ahead of him when the door opened with a star and along came a dark, long haired boy with gray eyes and a casual expression.

"Mind if I seat with you?" he asked.

"Help yourself" replied James with a wave of his hand and the boy sat in front of him.

"I'm Sirius Black" he said casually looking at the window too.

"I'm James Potter; you're a first year too, aren't you?"

"Yeah" he said distractedly.

"Cool so am I" he said and without more there fell a long, awkward silence "Like quidditch?"

Sirius looked at James for a moment as though as reconsidering his opinion about him and then said "Yeah" and so they began talking more and more about quidditch until the door opened yet again and a light brown haired boy entered followed by two more; a small, plump boy with watery eyes and a dark red, long haired girl with green eyes.

"Hey, everyplace is full, do you mind?" asked the light brown boy, his voice was tired and stressed, and James wondered what would stress and eleven year-old so much?

The girl sat in the corner with her face stuck at the window pane while the boys began ranting about quidditch and showing off about their skills in magical education, while the plump boy sat there watching them in awe.

James saw a little tear trickling down the girl's cheek and poked Sirius with his elbow.

"What?" he asked loudly while James shushed him and pointed to the girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine" she answered in what would be a don't-ask sort of voice.

"I'm Sirius" he said gently "This is James" he said pointing to the boy with the untidy hair "That one is Remus" the light brown haired one "and the squeaky one's Peter" the plump boy waved his hand timidly.

"I'm Lily" she said timidly and continued gazing at the windowpane when the door opened and a greasy haired boy entered already wearing his school robes and sat before Lily.

James and Sirius continued talking until they heard the boy tell Lily "You'd better be in Slytherin"

James' ears perked up slightly, and he slid his gaze towards the skinny boy and the red head. Sirius too, seemed to have heard the comment, and was eyeing the two strangely.

"Slytherin?" James felt this was an opportunity he just couldn't miss. Time to impress, he thought.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" James continued, smirking slightly, "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James looked to Sirius, who to his surprise seemed a little annoyed.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius said, looking back at James.

"Blimey," said James, attempting some humour, "And I thought you seemed alright," really though, Slytherin had quite a reputation. Even James knew that.

Sirius, however, broke into a grin, thinking of just how his mother would react if he _weren't_ sorted into Slytherin.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," he smirked, "Where're you headed if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an imaginary sword, clearing his throat.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad," he grinned proudly at Sirius, who chuckled heartily. The pallid boy snorted, and both James and Sirius snapped their attention to him.

"Got a problem with that?" asked James, frowning.

"No," the boy didn't even bother to hide his obvious sneer, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go," Sirius cut across, "Saying as you're neither?"

James snorted, then burst into laughter at an arrogantly pleased with himself Sirius. Beside the pallid boy, the red head, who had been rather quiet, flushed, and sat up straight.

"Come on, Severus," she said in a rather lofty voice, "Let's find another compartment".

James and Sirius glanced at each other, identical smirks on their faces.

"Oooooooo," the adopted high pitched, mocking voices, and as the boy named Severus passed, James stuck his foot out to trip him.

"See ya, _Snivellus_," Sirius called, just as the compartment door slammed shut.

"Really idiotic boy, seriously, Slytherin? Who does he think he's kidding? With all the dark stuff going on right now!" said Sirius, his face suddenly serious.

"I know" grimaced James "Have you heard the latest? More muggle disappearances"

"It was all over the papers" said Peter smartly.

"Now, Peter! If you hadn't told us we wouldn't have known!" said Sirius sarcastically and James let a low chuckle.

"Yeah, this Lord Voldythingy is really getting serious" said James.

"People aren't supposed to say his name!" squeaked Peter twitchingly.

"Oh! Get a grip!" said James revolted. "Lord Voldorm!" he added menacingly.

"Voldemort" corrected Remus.

"My parents really think he's going to take thing down the good road" muttered Sirius and everybody held their breath, Sirius looked around and added "they're not Death Eathers, I mean. They only think his ideas are really good."

"Well, I think it's rubbish" said James folding his arms stubbornly "I hate the whole lot of Dark Arts"

"Well that Snivellus boy" wondered Remus "seems like the type for them, but the girl? Really?"

"Nah, the girl's just naïve" said James.

"And you think she's pretty?" asked Sirius smirking.

"No"

"Oh the hell you do!" smirked Sirius and laughed like a barking dog.

And so the four boys continued talking until nightfall, they had reached the Hogsmeade village when the train began stopping and they stopped at the station. The got their trunks and stuff out and got out of the train.

"Fir's years! Fir's years! Over here!" said a booming voice above all the noise. The boys approached it and saw a huge giant man, with beetle-like eyes and a great mane of black hair.

"Blimey!" said Sirius in awe "Aren't you big?" he said sarcastically and began walking towards the boats. He, James, Remus and Peter took one for themselves and skidded along the smooth surface of the lake.

"Wow!"

"Look at that!"

"Goodness!"

Various comments and replies of shock and awe were heard all across the army of boats that were drifting along the surface of the lake when the first years got their first glimpse of a magnificent castle with many towers and turrets.

"That's Hogwarts, Sev! That's it!" James heard the green eyed girl tell Snivellus.

They got out of the boats and began walking towards the great doors that were thunderous opened. The first years entered to the Entrance Hall where a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, she had quite a stern face and a thin line for mouth.

"The fir's years, Professor McGonagall" said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid" she replied and the giant disappeared from their sights, she turned her head toward the first years and began "Welcome to Hogwarts, I believe that you will find it a lovely home, that's it if you behave. We will proceed to the Great Hall where you will be sorted in your Houses, which are Slytherin, Gryffindor" James and Sirius grinned "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These houses will be your classmates, friends and partners in trouble, detention and fights. Now at the end of the year we award the house Cup to the House with majority of points. Points can be earned with good achievements by each and one of you; however" she continued more briskly "A toe out of line will take points from your House and even get you in detention" she turned her head towards the big doors in which the giant Hagrid had disappeared and said "I think we're ready for you"

The first years entered to what James thought a glorious place. A great Hall with four long tables and sky that reflected the weather outside and floating candles stood before them. They came to a halt before a hat place over a wooden stool. Professor McGonagall spoke "Abott, Mark!" and a weapy boy went to the front and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall put the hat over his head and the hat bellowed: "Hufflepuff!"

One of the tables clapped earnestly, and then- "Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked palely towards the stool and sat, the hat was put over his head. He closed his eyes and James crossed his fingers… and then: "Gryffindor!" A huge grin spread over Sirius' and James' faces as the boy went to the Gryffindor table ignoring the Slytherins' glares.

And so the sorting continued until-

"Lily Evans!"

The girl walked forward on trembling legs and sat down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat upon her head and barely a second after it had touched her dark red hair, the hat cried: "Gryffindor!"

Snape let out a tiny groan. Lily took of the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, and went to sit to the cheering Gryffindor table, but as she went she glanced at Snape, there was a sad little smile on her face. The roll call continued, Remus and Peter both had ended up in Gryffindor.

"Potter, James"

James walked weakly towards Professor McGonagall, his legs feeling a little bit too heavy for him, the path seemingly eternal and at last he reached the stool. The hat was dropped over his head and he heard a cry: "Gryffindor!"

Then the hat was pulled from his face and he saw the Gryffindor table clapping and Sirius, Peter and Remus beaming at him, waiting, at their table. And when at last he reached them he smiled at them turning his head to see the teacher's table, he thought he saw the red headed girl glaring at him as he turned, but he didn't care.

There surrounded amongst Sirius, Peter and Remus, nothing seemed to care anymore, for he had the feeling that great things were to happen, but little did he know that for the next six years he would experience the most amazing years of his life and explore the castle up and down and get a record for most detentions and that his story would have dire consequences on the future of the Wizarding World.


	2. Six years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2: _Six years Later…_

James Potter woke with a start. It was the crack of dawn from the look of the dizzying light around him. He heard his roommates stir around him, Sirius would probably be still sleeping, Peter would wake when the rest of them woke up and Remus, well, he probably was already downstairs waiting for him.

He got up slowly and got dressed, watching the sun come over the hills. When he went down to the common room he found his prediction true, Remus was in the armchair by the fire reading his new books.

"Already reading?" asked James exasperated "You're going to burn your brains and it's not even been the first class yet"

"Well since it's the last year" explained Remus shutting his book "I've decided that I could work a little bit harder, and since you're Head Boy now, well you should work harder"

"Oh, right" James began searching for something in his pockets.

"Are you looking for this?" asked Sirius from the stairs throwing James his Head Boy badge.

"You know, I still can't believe this" he said as he pinned the badge to his chest "I'm a dork now!"

"Yes, you are" said Sirius patting him on the shoulder as Peter followed him downstairs.

The four boys went down to the Great Hall and sat to eat some toast, Remus turned to greet a passing girl with red, dark hair.

"You know" said James dropping his toast on his plate and staring at the girl "She missed her chance, Evans did"

"Why?" asked Peter in awe.

"This year I'm not gonna ask her out, she's lost her chance with the great James" he said proudly and Sirius snorted over his orange juice "I'm over her really!"

"Whatever, Prongs" said Remus rolling his eyes and standing up as Professor McGonagall approached to give them their new timetables.

James and Sirius had taken the same subjects for their N.E.W.T.s because they wanted to be aurors; Remus, instead opted to take a little more subjects necessary (Arithmancy and Divination); Peter tried to take the same subjects as James and Sirius but had failed Potions and Transfiguration so he took Muggle Studies and Divination instead.

"Herbology first thing in the morning" said Sirius gleefully "At least we don't have to be sitted all morning, listening this new teacher" he said glancing over a plump, bald cheerful old man sitted on the teacher's table.

"He seems nice" said Remus eyeing him.

"Well, he looks better than Professor "Whines-A-Lot" chuckled James.

"Who was that one?" asked Sirius.

"You know the one in our fifth-year, the one that cried for everything, and the one that cried all morning long because '_he was proud at his pupil's performance at the O.W.L.s'_"

"Oh right!"

"Remember the one with the wig?" said Sirius walking towards the Greenhouses.

"Oh right!" said Remus grinning "Wasn't that the one who left because his wife thought he had an affair with McGonagall?"

"The very same" said Sirius laughing his usual bark "I still remember the echoes of the Howlers she used to sent"

"And when she came in person? Remember?" asked James laughing.

They'd remember it very well. Professor Hubbleborn a thin, weak-looking man had been their fourth-year teacher, he was nice, not too strict, but sometimes Professor McGonagall had to step in to make sure he told students off properly, and usually stood up for him when students poke fun at him. This was merely professional and as a sign of friendship an advice which was usual on Professor McGonagall, but his over-jealous wife misconstructed this as a sign of affair; and she came to Hogwarts one June morning to scream her lungs at his poor, blundering husband. Nobody ever saw him after that; rumor had it that she had punched him in a private place. Professor McGonagall was deeply offended by the whole business and usually never talked about it.

The boys continued discussing Mrs. Hubbleborn's screams for a while until they got to the Greenhouse. After an hour and a half of working in the steaming hot Greenhouse full of dangerous plants, the four boys went up to the dormitories, washed themselves, got dressed and went for their next lesson, Charms.

As usual, Charms, was taught by tiny Professor Flitwick. The classes were usually nice, full of action, explosions (caused by wrong-casted spells, or occasionally, by Sirius and James) and hustle. Today they were supposed to be practicing every major spell they've learned over their six years of study.

As James sat down he watched Lily take her books out, and he remembered clearly their first conversation alone, on this very classroom six years ago…

……

"_As you well know-" said tiny Professor Flitwick on top of a pile of books "Charms is a very complex subject, it requires concentration, it's not only some weird flicks and funny words!" he squeaked gleefully._

_James was sitted next to the red head friend of the Snivellus boy. He turned around to watch her; she was listening attentively to Professor Flitwick's words as if her life depended on it. At last she caught his eyes, confusion dawning upon her young and pretty face._

"_What?" she asked confused "Is there something wrong?" she tried to look at her reflection, but they were no mirrors in the vicinity._

_James chuckled; she thought there was something wrong with her face._

"_What's so funny?" she asked; a tone of exasperation reaching her voice._

"_Nothing" he said playfully "It's just the way you concentrate, I'm thrilled by that, I mean, after the first words I really dozed off, my mind was totally off focus; but you seem totally alert"_

"_Well, it's a class, we're supposed to pay attention, you know" she said coldly, moving her gaze to Professor Flitwick who was now writing in the blackboard._

"_Yeah, but you know, it's only Charms" he said as he lazily wrote in a parchment the stuff on the board "I reckon Defense against the Dark Arts' got to be better than this"_

"_Well, thank God my education doesn't depend on you likes and dislikes" she snapped back and went to write, her face cold and indifferent._

"_I get it"_

"_You get- what, precisely?" she said coldly her eyes looking up to James._

"_You like me" he said simply, still writing faster, suppressing with all his might a grin._

"_You wish" she said this time, even more coldly, if possible._

_She continued writing trying to ignore James' crude remarks about why girls where so obvious and silly, deciding it would be best leaving the poor boy in his ignorance._

_After that class, Lily Evans tried to sit the farthest she could from James Potter, usually sitting next to her best friend, Severus Snape._

…..

But now, Lily Evans sat with her best-female friend, Jane Duff, ever since their sixth year.

"Hey!" said Sirius slapping James on the back of his head "Wake up, mate. You've been staring at her for over 20 minutes, the class' almost over"

"Yeah, okay" said James trying to catch up.

"Thought you were over her?"

"I am" answered James and Sirius let a disbelieving snort.

Twenty minutes after they were settling down on their usual places on Defense Against the Dark Arts. The bald, cheerful old man was sitted on the desk watching everybody rather merrily. When at last everybody had settled down he stood up and said in a harsh, deep voice:

"Good morning students" he bellowed at the class "My name is Jonathan Stronghold. As some of you may very well know, I was a former auror, that is, I dedicated my life to the protection and service of fellow wizards from Dark wizards or witches" he winked one of his deep-hazel eyes "This year my friends, you'll be sitting your N.E.W.T.s, therefore, hard work and discipline shall be required, any of you, can perfectly well achieve an 'O', the only thing you need is hard work, self confidence and magical skill. Today we'll work on the countercourses of the FyendFire course"

They worked in pairs trying to conjure counter-courses for the cursed fire, blizzards, rain, water, anything counter producing. After class, the four Gryffindor walked down the hall as a voice echoed from behind.

"Potter!" said a sweet velvety voice, James turned on the spot to watch Lily hurrying in their wake "Can I have a word?"

"Sure" he said glaring at the others to claim some privacy, when at last they were alone he said "What's the matter?"

"I could ask you the same question" she said indifferently "You were staring at me again in Charms, that was creepy"

"Actually I was thinking of you" said James smirking and leaning over the wall casually while some sixth-year girls were passing by giggling "I was remembering the first time we talked"

"Why?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know" he said rolling his eyes "I think I'm becoming a little bit nostalgic because it's our last year here, besides the memory still brings a smile on my face"

"Didn't you accused me of having a crush on you and having exaggerated attention of Professor Flitwick?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Yep" smirked James "Good to see you catching up" he patted her on the shoulder and began walking.

"So Potter" she said walking after him and catching up "I've decided over the holidays that I'm going to take the high road, I'm a mature, confident woman-"

"Oh you're a woman now, alright" said a drawling voice from behind; Trevor Davies, a Slytherin walked from behind them, he was a large muscular boy, a head taller than James and practically huge.

"You pig!" shrieked Lily and slapped him hard on the face, tough she had to stand on her toes to do that.

"How dare you!" snapped James, fury overcoming him.

"Fly away Potter" said Trevor bored at the sight of James, he then turned to watch Lily "Listen, send this punk-head to fly somewhere else, and what do you say if we-" he took Lily and pushed her to his body with his large, muscular arms "ditch the next class, after all we're big enough now, we're seniors"

"You pig!" shrieked Lily, trying to release herself "Let go of me!"

And without thinking, without reasoning that Trevor was bigger, taller, and more adept at fighting than he was; he threw his fist to Trevor's jaw and smacked it. Trevor dropped Lily from the shock turned to stare at James disbelieving and then James saw Trevor's fist coming-

Blackness.

James heard a sweet velvety voice calling him.

"James"

His head felt numb and cold-

"James"

A throbbing pain erupted in his jaw spreading to his face-

"Potter!"

He recognized the voice. He opened his eyes and saw the almond-shaped green eyes he had so often dreamed about. He stared at them confused, because this time they didn't reflect annoyance or hatred, this time he could see worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked this time more sweetly.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Trevor knocked you out cold" she explained, embarrassment filling James' stomach "Then Sirius came back to see why you were late, and jinxed Trevor, Professor McGonagall saw everything and gave both of them detention."

"That's why he isn't here" said James, referring to Sirius' absence.

"Yes" she said stroking James' hair. Her warm hands felt gloriously good through his hair. "What you did-"

James stared at her in disbelief, was she thankful?

"Was very noble, never thought you'd do something like that"

"Well, I like to annoy you occasionally" he said grinning in spite of himself "But I would never, ever, want anything to hurt you" she smiled at him, for the very first time, she actually smiled at something James had said "Hey! You smiled at me!"

"I think I did" she said this time holding his hand; James' stomach back flipping "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Standing up for me"

"When I get hold of Travers" said James thinking of many ways to torture that pig.

"Leave him, really, he's not worth it" she said releasing James' hand, much to his disappointment, and standing up "I've got to go, and don't worry-" she said from the look of James' face "I'll take care of Trevor next time by myself, and he'll be so sorry"

"What makes you think that?" said James defiantly.

"Well, the girl taught me a spell, which hits the weakest point in a guy" she said maliciously.

"Oh my" laughed James as he watched Lily walked away from the Hospital Wing.

He laid back, grinning to himself. Lily had smiled to him, to _him_.

**What did you think? Leave reviews. **


	3. Moonwalkers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.  
The main story is about the Marauder's last year at Hogwarts; the flashbacks (_in Italic_) recounting their most important moments during the previous years.

Chapter 3: _Moonwalkers._

James was discharged from the Hospital Wing twenty minutes after. The word about his fight with Travers had spread like a wild fire while he was gone; every single living soul (and not so living, for even the ghosts knew) in the castle had heard about the fight, yet, some details had been lost in translation, people had the impression that James and Trevor had been fighting about Lily's love, rather than her honor. Yet, James was worried for Lily; he had spent the first two weeks back at school, tailing her, with Sirius' aid; he know that Trevor eventually would strike back.

"Don't worry" Sirius would always say "If, and when that happens, the pig's gonna regret it for the rest of his life.

And so he did. After two weeks and a half of protecting Lily, Trevor eventually reached her and tried to force himself upon her, the next thing they knew Trevor "was able to reach the high notes" as Lily had put it.

"Does it mean…" squeaked Peter his eyes wide in terror as he watched Lily walk away "that she hit him…?"

"Round and square, down there" said Sirius grinning.

"Hex him down _there_, by the sound of it" said James laughing.

October dawned, chilly as ever, the wind rustling the old, fallen, spring leaves. The seven years were drowned in homework, classes were becoming more and more demanding; even James was seen paying attention to the teachers.

Rumor has it that October moons are the most beautiful of all year. James and Sirius agreed, for they were very fond of Full-moons.

"You know the sixth's a full" said Sirius to Remus under his breath during potions class. "It's been a while, you know"

"I told you, I don't want you guys doing it anymore" said Remus sternly.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous, remember last time?"

"Oh, James back me up" said Sirius elbowing James.

"I don't know, it _is_ dangerous" said James, tormented by their last, moon-light adventure.

…_._

_It had happened a year ago._

_James and Snape's relationship had reached an all time's low. James had gone more and more recklessly open about his feelings for Lily, something that angered Snape._

_Snape was a little bit curious about Remus' monthly disappearances; he had even taken the liberty to spy him sometimes. And it was this that Sirius took advantage of._

_He had caught Snape lurking behind some armors in the fourth-floor corridor._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he asked revolted at the sight of Snivellus' greasy hair._

"_I-I- What do you care" answered Snape defiantly reaching for his wand, but Sirius was faster, and with a flick Snape was dangling in the air up-side down._

"_Manners, Snivellus, Manners" said Sirius in a true imitation of McGonagall's most stern voice "Where do you think you were going?" Snape didn't answer but his eyes flickered for the stairs. Sirius could have read his mind "Sneaking of to the grounds huh?"_

"_Look who's barking! As if you weren't sneaking every month, I know your friend is a filthy werewolf!" _

"_Oh, I bark alright" snarled Sirius "But, I'm afraid you have it all wrong, Remus' not a werewolf, thought he could make a pretty good one; we're sneaking off to somewhere better, but you'll never know, unless you can dodge the Whomping Willow that is" and he dropped Snape, enjoying the clank of his head with the floor as he fell "Go to your stupid common room Snivellus, don't stick that greasy nose of yours where it doesn't belong"_

_Snape made for a run, but Sirius knew he had made it. Snape was full of curiosity now, he would probably sneak to the ground and find Remus in a full werewolf form and have the scare of his life, that would teach that git._

_He found James and Peter on his way to the common room, the Invisibility Cloak and the Map ready on their hands._

"_Guess what I did to poor Snivellus?" he asked them grinning._

"_What?" said James and Peter in unison grinning too._

"_I told them to go down the Whomping Willow!" the grin disappeared of James' face almost instantly much to Sirius' disappointment._

"_You did WHAT?"_

"_Told him to go down the Whomping Willow, he was a sneak, and so he deserved to have the crap scared out of him!"_

"_Remus' fully transformed down there!" bellowed James panickly thrusting the Cloak to Peter's arms._

"_So?" asked Sirius but James had already broke into a run._

"_I'm not running fast enough!" thought James scared, he put his whole mind to focus and felt his body shiver, faster than he could blink he was running on all fours, sprinting, not as a human, but as a stag; he was sprinting to save the life of the being he hated so much, the being that spent so much time with her, the being that would find a full-grown, dangerous werewolf, should he find a way to hoodwink the Willow._

…_._

"I think not, Padfoot" said Remus sadly "If it happens again-"

"It won't!" jumped Sirius looking from Remus to James "I know I screwed it up! Let's not waste the fun!"

"We need to be very cautious" said James under his breath "No risks"

"None"

"Seriously?" asked Remus surprised.

"I trust us" said James looking to Sirius thoughtfully "I mean Sirius know what he did was wrong, and he doesn't want it to happen again" he looked to Sirius "We'll limit to the Hogsmeade forest, no one ever goes there, plenty of room to take care of your 'furry little problem'" his whisper became almost inaudible "And no one will get hurt"

"Yes!" jumped Sirius gleefully, attracting some glares from nearby people who were trying to concentrate on their cauldrons.

"More work over that table, boys!" bellowed Professor Slughorn over the dungeons.

"Right!" winked James to Professor Slughorn over Lily's reproaching stare across the dungeon, he turned his gaze to Remus and whispered again "The fourth's in two days, that falls on Thursday, we'll set everything in order, just to be cautious"

"Good" said Sirius stretching his arms "Haven't barked at the moon in a while, if you get my drift" he winked an eye to them, Remus rolling his.

Sirius darted out of the dungeons with Remus, sensing James' intentions. James stayed behind pretending to clean the rest of his cauldron, while looking over his shoulder to see Professor Slughorn talking to Lily.

"I can introduce you to some highly useful contacts my dear" was saying Slughorn, James catching regularly the words "excellent potioneer" "important people" "career prospects" among others. At last Lily walked towards him, and so he stood up; dripping Mandrake roots all over him.

"Oh my!" said Lily laughing as James pulled the roots away of him. "You've got some on your hair" she reached for his hair, her warm hand feeling gloriously good on his head.

"You know" James tried to strained his voice casually "Old Sluggy's having a party Halloween night, and hum, well-"

"You're gonna ask me out" said Lily as a matter-of-factly.

"How did you know?"

"You've been doing it for the past six years, every single day of it" lazily answered Lily "It's almost way too predictable"

"Right, well, I thought you changed you mind, I mean I _did_ save you"

"From _what_?" she said, crossing her arms.

"God only knows what Trevor would have done to you"

"I think it's Trevor whom you should be worrying about" said Lily, that malicious look on her face again "He'll be forever sorry about trying to make a move on me"

"Right" said James a little scared of how much a jinx in _that_ place could hurt "Anyway, if you only, only would-"said James his hand together as if praying.

"Fine" surrendered Lily "I'll go just this once, and as friends!"

"Hold it" said James his eyes wide with shock "You agreed to go out with me?"

"I think I did" said Lily lazily "We both know you'll never get tired of this, and well you did behave like a true gentleman back there, I mean, you could have hex him, but no, you took the hard way just to make sure I was safe"

"Yeah, well" shrugged James his face red.

"Anyway got to go" said Lily checking her watch "Guess I'll see you at Halloween"

"Right" said James watching her go.

"And James-" she said looking over her back.

"Yes?"

"We're going as friends"

"Right" It was not a question or doubt; it was an order.

James' body experienced too many emotions at the moment. Happiness, shock, nervousness, confusion, excitement. Too many to control. He could hardly blink when he found himself dangling upside down, his blood rushing to his head.

"What the-"he shouted reaching for his wand "_Impedimenta_" he shouted at a lurking figure by an armor nearby, Snape threw himself out of harm's way.

With a nonverbal incantation, James released himself from the charm, he crashed loudly into the cold, stone floor, his bag ripping, his books flying opened, his bottle ink crashing and breaking.

"Damn, Snivellus!" he said and flicked his wand.

A blue jet stream flew to Snape's head, but he shielded himself. He retaliated with a purple ray which was stopped by Professor McGonagall herself.

"My office" she said, her mouth a thin line.

"Professor Slughorn shall deal with your detentions Snape, you shall go" she said fifteen minutes later in her office after docking a few points out of each one's house "And you" she turned her stern gaze to James "Very disappointed of you. A Head Boy. Dueling. I thought maturity would have made you more-" she closed her eyes "civilized"

"But-"

"I see not"

"He hexed me first!"

"He shall have detention, and so will you" she said, her face hard "I don't know what's with you boys, why do you hate each other so much, and why have you done so for the past six years!"

"I don't hate him" muttered James, McGonagall's face full in disbelief "I don't"

Which was after all the truth; otherwise he wouldn't have saved him.

…_.._

_He was sprinting on all fours, the grass rustling slightly at his wake. The full moon lighting the grounds as he passed. His heart pounding uncomfortably on his throat._

"_Please let me be on time" James thought "Please, God, let me have time!"_

_He knew Remus was becoming more aggressive these days; teenage werewolves were the most aggressive. "It's the sprout of hormones" Remus explained "The werewolves get crazier and more aggressive because of that, it is due to pass, don't worry". He and Sirius would joke about a bad case of puberty would hit Remus on full moon; but there was no doubt he was right, he was getting aggressive, he didn't enjoy his company very much lately. That made him most dangerous._

_James saw the Whomping Willow ahead of him, it was too still, too peaceful. He concentrated again, focus his mind strong enough to his body, to alter it; and then he threw himself to the hole under the Willow already transformed into a man. He dashed trough the underground tunnel, sweat running through his forehead, his hands and feet full of dirt. He reached his destination. The Shrieking Shack. The villagers would surely hear some roars and yells from the Shack tonight, but would those yells be from the attacked Snape? Would his death be heard all over Hogsmeade? No. He could not bear it, as much as he loathed the guy, as much as he had the affection of Lily he could not have or deserve, he could not let him die._

"_Snape!" he yelled, running up the stairs, his wand aloft "Snape!"_

_He heard a roar on the door to his left, he blasted open with his wand, and to his full horror saw Snape crouching, the palest white he's ever had on his face staring transfixed in horror at a full, transformed, angry werewolf._

"_Remus! DON'T!" he said pointing his wand, most unwillingly, to his friend "Please! I don't want to hurt you!" his voice breaking, for he knew there was no way he could understand him._

_Remus stood there watching them, his eyes focused on Snape, a hungry-look upon his face, his mouth drooling, his fangs bared. The wolf crouched, ready to jump, James stood in his way trying to help Snape up, but it was too late, the wolf had already jumped to strike, with nothing else to do James flicked his wand at his friend protecting him and Snape from a sure deathly blow. The wolf fell on his back, howling with anger._

_He was surely confused, thought James, at the sudden attack from a figure he smelled so familiar and harmless; taking advantage of this momentarily weakness he grabbed Snape's ropes and pulled him out of the room "RUN, YOU IDIOT! RUN!"_

_Snape dashed out of the room his legs trembling violently, followed by James. They both went down the stairs fast as they could, the wolf upstairs howling madly and ripping the door with his bare claws._

"_RUN!" yelled James "Don't look back! Come on!"_

_He pushed Snape to the underground tunnel and they ran for it. Adrenaline and blood pounding on his ears, sweat raining on his face, James ran, his legs feeling too heavy, the wolf's howls imprinted on his ears. He could hear the wolf approaching behind them, determined to get his prey; he urged Snape to go faster, but Snape apparently wasn't in such a good condition as James was; after all James played Quidditch twice a week and once a month he usually went to run free as a stag on the grounds._

"_Come on, you git! HE'S GETTING NEAR!" yelled James watching Snape tripping, he turned on the spot to watch the wolf dashing behind them on all fours, his face twisted in madness, and he pointed again, most unwillingly, his wand at him "Stupefy!" _

_A jet of red light flew to the wolf, hitting him square on the face, the wolf falling loudly. Snape turned to watch their hunter fall, to make sure they were safe._

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THIS ISN'T OVER! COME ONE!" James yelled at Snape, angry at his stupidity, they got up and broke into run once more._

_At last they spotted some light on the dark underground tunnel, the exit was near. Faster they ran as they heard the wolf coming for another strike. The night fresh air blasted against James' face as he came out of the tunnel under the Willow; after all it was a chilly night. Snape made a run for the castle, surely he would find safety there, but as he ran, he tripped, falling with a loud "THUD!" on his face._

"_GET UP!" screamed James as he helped Snape up, again._

_But the wolf had at last reached them. He howled at them, his claw ready to strike; and it happened too fast. A giant, black dog tackled the wolf with huge ferocity that made the wolf tripped on its hind legs._

_Both animals circled each other, growling. Snape on the ground, James crouched, both staring in horror at the animals._

_Then the dog made for it, he ran to the forest; the wolf behind his wake. And James felt suddenly cold. Sirius had sacrificed for him. He knew that it would cost him a great deal escape from the wolf, and if he couldn't he would have to fight him._

"_We're saved!" whispered Snape, his voice shaking with fear._

_But James didn't really listen; he was more worried about the fate of his two friends. He threw himself to the ground, exhausted, and looked to Snape._

_He was drenching in sweat, breathing heavily. And then Snape caught his eye. James was not hoping to see gratefulness on his face, but surely he didn't expect the hate Snape's face was emanating. His eyes were almost slits, his greasy hair wet in sweat, and an inexplicably hate on his face._

"_Funny little joke" he said, pure hate forming on each of his words "Got cold feet I suppose?"_

"_What are you talking about, you git!? I just saved your slimy life!" said James without breath, still confused._

_How any of this was his fault he couldn't understand, but surely Snape couldn't be thinking he had anything to do on any of this. After all James didn't hate him, he just despised him. _

…_._

James tried not to remember any of this. He did, after all, worried about Snape's safety, believe it or not. He didn't want him dead. His only problem with Snape was his devotion to Dark Arts, which James despised. And of course, Lily's attention to Snape worsened things a little bit.

"How can she even like him?" James would think bitterly sometimes "She wouldn't, ever, _like_ him!?"

The idea of Lily and Snape together holding hands tormented James quite a lot, but how he would feel if he would ever see them kissing? James shuddered at the idea. After all Snivellus and Lily hadn't spoken to each other in almost a year, for reasons unknown to James.

When he at last arrived to the Fat Lady and muttered the password ("_Codswallop_") he remembered why he was so cheerful and couldn't help grinning as he entered the common room.

"Why are you wearing that stupid, lopsided grin?" snorted Sirius over some parchment he was writing on.

"I-"began James but caught sight of what Sirius was doing "Are you doing homework??"

"Unbelievable, right?" asked Sirius grinning "But McGonagall told me she would give me detention on Thursday night if I didn't handle this essay, and well, I want Thursday night free, don't I?"

"Well" said James shifting uncomfortably, remembering why he felt so miserable "I _do_ have detention Thursday night, and Friday night, and Saturday night too"

"What? Why?" asked Sirius angrily while Remus entered the common room with Peter.

"There, we've just come from the library" said Peter ignoring the angry look on Sirius' face and the apologetic one of James' face.

"Yes, we'll be free Thursday night" said Remus ignorant too "What's the matter Padfoot? Need help with _your_ homework?"

"He's got detention Thursday night" explained Sirius.

"What did you do?" asked Remus calmly closing his eyes, as if this were not news to his ears.

"Dueled with Snape"

That too was as if it weren't news to his friends "What for this time?"

"Dunno" shrugged James sitting on the armchair by the fire, followed by his friends "I was talking to Lily-"

"Lily?" asked Peter.

"_I'm over her!"_ mocked Sirius with a good imitation of James' voice.

"I am!" lied James to his friends and to himself "We were just talking as friends-"Sirius let a loud snort out "And after that Snivellus attacked me"

"What were you talking about?" asked Remus, knowing wisely that the answer of that could be the reason behind the attack.

"I asked her to come with me to Slughorn's Halloween party- as friends!" he added at the look of his friends' face.

"You're over her, right!" snarled Sirius sarcastically, some fourth girls nearby eyeing him hopefully.

"We're going as friends! She said so herself!"

"And she's going with you because you helped her with the Trevor business?" asked Remus in disbelief, Peter watching him as if he couldn't believe someone could be so wise.

"So what?" snapped James.

"I don't know whether to be happy for your date or be angry at your detention" said Sirius half-beaming, half-exasperated.

"Be both"

Both boys laughed, joined by Peter, Remus smiling slightly.

"Come on Remus!" said Sirius patting his back "He's got a date with her! After six years!!"

"Don't you think Snape attacked you because he overheard this?" said Remus raising his eyebrows.

"Do you think he's jealous?" asked James raising his eyebrows too in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's sounds pretty Snivelly to me" said Sirius as a matter-of-factly and the four boys laughed.

James decided to start on the Transfiguration essay, Sirius finishing it and Remus helping them, Peter watching them in awe.

After they had settled everything they went to bed, they changed into their pajamas and settled each one on their respective beds. James lay awake for a while thinking things over.

McGonagall was being unfair, he was the one attacked after all; yet every detention he'd had so far was an exaggeration of the teachers, yes, he may have crossed the line a few times, but nobody had gotten hurt. The only detention he considered he'd deserved was the only one that Dumbledore ever put on him.

….

_He was sitting on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, Sirius to his right and Snape to his left. The rare, pretty, silver instruments of Dumbledore stood around them making small noises; the portraits of previous headmasters snoring peacefully on their frames, after all it was four in the morning._

"_I think you understand the risk you put your classmate on?" said Dumbledore from behind the desk to Sirius, peering him over his spectacles with his light blue eyes._

"_Yes" said Sirius looking down._

"_Good" said Dumbledore gently "Playing with the condition of your friend is no laughing matters. Your jokes Mr. Black are highly amusing, but I'm afraid this time it was a joke of poor humor._

"_Yes" said Sirius, his eyes on his shoes._

"_I believe that it was your friend Remus who told you?"_

"_No, we found out, four years ago" interrupted James to spare Sirius from talking._

"_Of course" said Dumbledore "You would be too foolish not to, particularly because you spend so much time together" he turned his gaze to Snape who was not so pale now "I take it you'll take the secret to the grave"_

_Snape turned his eyes to Dumbledore, throwing him a filthy look._

"_Severus"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it would really hurt Mr. Lupin's reputation, and he doesn't deserve discrimination" he pierced Snape with his light blue eyes "You will not tell anyone about this, or you'll answer to me, and the detention you could get would be much graver than the one they are getting" he said pointing with his head to James and Sirius._

"_Fine" snarled Snape "I won't tell anyone"_

"_I'm most thankful for that" said Dumbledore bowing "You may go to bed Severus, now" he said and watched Snape exit his office before addressing to Sirius and James "You will do detention every evening for the next two months, and you'll try to rise Mr. Lupin morale, I'm sure he will be guilty ridden for tonight's events, which we know he wasn't responsible at all"_

"_Yes, professor" said James quietly._

"_Not James, professor" muttered Sirius, his eyes still on the ground._

"_Beg your pardon?"_

"_Not James" Sirius looked up to meet Dumbledore's light, blue eyes "I'm the one who told Snape how to get past the Willow. True, we were both out of bed trying to sneak around just for the fun of it, but he went down the Willow to help Snape"_

"_Is that so?" said Dumbledore raising his de-colored eyebrows "I was under the impression that Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape had a long, standing rivalry"_

"_You don't believe me" said Sirius simply._

"_Oh no!" said Dumbledore shaking his head slightly "I really do, Mr. Black. I know when I'm being lied to, and I know many things that happen around my school. Mr. Snape is under the impression that Mr. Potter was in for the joke too, but both you and him have agreed on one aspect of the story: Mr. Potter was not present when you told Mr. Snape how to get past the Willow. So I am guessing, and I'm pretty good at it, that you're completely honest. Perhaps only two weeks of detention for Mr. Potter just for the sake of the argument?"_

_Both boys looking pleased, they thanked the headmaster for their understanding, for any other teacher would have sent them home._

…_._

James felt they had been under-punished but he didn't complain, after all he did save Snivellus' life. He shifted in his bed to a more comfortable position and then thought of Lily, she'd finally agree to go out with him. Smiling to himself he fell into sleep, dreams spiraling with images of Snape, a werewolf, and Lily, Lily's almond-shaped, green eyes…

"MISTER POTTER!"

"Ididn'tdoitIswearit!" woke James with a start. It was Transfiguration class, Thursday morning, a feebly sunray barely visible over the clouds.

"I would rather not find out what it is you _didn't_ do, but what I would like to know is the answer to the question." said sternly professor McGonagall.

"Huh, well, you see, I-"

"You weren't paying attention" cut in Professor McGonagall in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, well you see I was, but I have so many things in my head" said James trying to sound convincing.

"Of course you have" said Professor McGonagall, her mouth thinning into a line.

"Yes, well, between Head Boy duties, homework, preparations for my N.E.W.T.s and stuff like that, well, you know, the mind sometimes slips off" he concluded waving an arm, many girls giggling and some boy snorting.

"I hardly think the N.E.W.T.s are worrying you at the moment" said Professor McGonagall raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no" said James clapping his hands as if praying "But-preparations for Slughorn's party are worrying me" he put a hand in his chest "deeply"

"Why, I don't see why it should, the party is in a month"

"Three weeks actually" said James as a-matter-of-factly "and four days. Still I'm worried about what I'm going to wear, how to comb my hair" Sirius snorted at the sight of James' untidy hair "I want to look really good, you see, I want to impress" he turned his gaze to Lily, who was frowning him as if he were a little naughty boy.

"Well, you do not impress me now! Next time you fall asleep it's detention Potter" said Professor McGonagall even more sternly, her mouth a very tiny line.

James knew she thought he had detentions to his neck already (Sirius and James had been given detention by Filch for selling Dungbombs to first years) but perhaps, James' misbehavior was the reason McGonagall left them such an incredible amount of homework.

So between Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts(Professor Stronghold turned out to be after all strict) and Transfiguration they had a huge pile of homework. James and Sirius had started Quidditch practices, two days a week. James had also Head Boy duties starting next week, which he would comply delightfully, for he would spend some time with Lily. All in all, seventh years were drowned in homework, but Sirius, Peter and Remus would not worry about that until the weekend, for they had a moonlight adventure tonight.

"Don't worry, Prongs" said Sirius patting James' back as they made their way to the marble stairs "It's always next month"

"Yeah" said James sadly, he'd been looking forward his nighttime stroll.

"We'll try not to have fun for you" said Peter, they had already offered to postpone the adventure for James, but they would leave Remus alone in his transformation, and that wouldn't be fair.

"Yeah" said James frowning "See you tomorrow, I guess" he waved them.

He knew they would stay up all night, but he had detention, and so with a grimace he entered Professor McGonagall's office to serve his detention, imagining the many adventures his friends would be having, and the many they had since they had become animagi two years ago.

**What did you think? Leave reviews. **


End file.
